Modern network connectivity includes a plurality of transmission schemes. There are several transmission protocols that can be transferred on different transmission mediums. Portable devices, such as a laptop PC, are typically connected to the Internet by using IPv4 protocol. The most efficient way is to connect by using a regular Ethernet connection or Wireless Local Area Network. However, these technologies are not always available. Thus, there is a need for a connection arranged over a mobile telecommunication network.
Typically the connection over a mobile telecommunication network is implemented as a dial up connection. This is supported by modern operating systems. The dial up connection dials to the number of the selected internet service provider and uses the connection for data transfer needs. Typically the dial up connection obtains a dynamic IP-address that is assigned to the terminal device using the dial up connection.
In the case of IPv6 protocol, in the establishment of a connection to a router a neighbor discovery protocol for IPv6 is used. Further details of the protocol are disclosed in RFC 1970 (Request for Comments) dated on August 1996 published by Internet Engineering Task Force. Automatic IPv6 Stateless Address Autoconfiguration is disclosed in RFC 1971 dated on August 1996 published by Internet Engineering Task Force. These documents have been revised and replaced by RFC 2461 and RFC 2462, dated on December 1998.
Drawbacks of the prior art is that the dial up connection needs to be implemented to support different connection protocols. For example, it is possible that the operating system supports IPv4 and IPv6 protocols but only IPv4 is available for dial up connections. This is a major drawback as there are several benefits in using IPv6 protocol. Typically this problem has been solved by tunneling a protocol over an other protocol. However, this solution is not as efficient as native support without tunneling.
Thus, there is a need for a solution allowing for opening and terminating a network link that allows using different transmission mediums with the desired transmission protocol.